Baltanica
by Spiritotter
Summary: This is my own Oc this is not a real country but I don't like the idea of using countrys that aready exsit so I built my own. This is Baltanica an Island in the Baltic sea that hate's Russia but are they always ment to be apart
1. Chapter 1

The Discovery of Baltanica

Lithuania's POV

It was 1574 I had heard rumors that there was an Island in the Baltic Sea so I decided to see for myself if it was true and that's how I ended up in a terrible storm. The wind was blistering, some men were knocked over board, I could hardly keep my balance when suddenly the mass snapped and hit me over the head, when I woke up The ship was no longer moving it felt like we weren't even on the water anymore. I wondered how long I had been out as I looked over the edge of the ship and saw we had run a ground I started to panic _how are we going to get home I don't even know where I am, I guess I have to take a look around_. I jump off the ship and looked around the landscape appeared to be uninhabited when I heard a noise coming from one of the bushes, I Drew my sword and carefully approached the direction the sound was coming from

"Sveiki yra kas nors ten"* I said I saw the bushes rustle and stopped in my tracks

"Rodyti save"* I commanded as I griped my sword tighter a little girl nervously poked her head out from the bushes I immediately lowered my sword she looked exactly like a paler female version of me. I tried to get closer but she shrunk back in fear

"Viskas tvarkoj"* I said I a reassuring voice as I put down my sword

"Aš reiškia, kad jūs jokios žalos"* I said as I tried to get closer the girl still look weary of me but aloud me to get closer, as soon as I got close enough I picked her up to get a good look at her she was roughed up with many scratches and bruises she was also very thin. Suddenly I heard thunder off in the distance she whimpered in fear and curled up into my arms

"Nesijaudinkite, aš jus apsaugoti"* I said softly

"Mano naujas mažoji sesutė"*

"Sveiki yra kas nors ten" = Hello is anybody there

"Rodyti save" = Show yourself

"Viskas tvarkoj" = It's alright

"Aš reiškia, kad jūs jokios žalos" = I mean you no harm

"Nesijaudinkite, aš jus apsaugoti" = don't worry, I'll protect you

Mano naujas mažoji sesutė = my new little sister


	2. Chapter 2

Baltanica

Chapter 2

Lithuania's POV

After I found my new Little sister I brought her home and showed her to Poland

"SHE IS LIKE SO ADORABLE" He said trying to pick her up but she ran away and hid behind me

"Poland you're scaring her she still not used to other people" I said picking her up and say soothing to comfort her

"Hmm she a little skittish isn't she" He said trying to get closer but she whimpered and pressed herself closer to me a clear message to Poland to stay away

"Hey its ok he won't hurt you" I said Poland was then able to get closer to her and pat her on the head

"There's really nothing to be afraid of when you think about it" Poland said she then looked up at him with her big green eyes

"Now Poland I wouldn't say that" I said

"You're such a worry wart you don't want her to be the same way do you? Anyways what's her name?" Poland asked me I then felt embarrassed I forgot to name her

"Um I don't know I didn't really Name her" I said sheepishly

"How about Like New Warsaw" Poland said cheerfully I shook my head and thought for second

"I got it you are in the middle of the Baltic Sea so how about Baltanica" I said she smiled and nodded Poland was disappointed but agreed I felt so happy. Over the years me and Poland raised her she got over her Skittishness and became a very bold girl she would sometime's mess with things she shouldn't like a bear or wolfs which is why I would worry anytime she was out of my sight but she would make me happy any time she smiled or laughed I thought those years would last forever I was wrong.

After me and Poland went in to war with Russia and we lost badly. I was on the ground batter and bruised, Poland looked like he was out cold I looked up and saw the tall Intimating man with a cheerful look on his face

"Yay I win, Russia is the strongest" he said in a cheerful voice Russia then took my arm

"You look smart I let you stay at my house" he said I could barley got out a word when he spoke again

"You lost so you have no choice Right" he said as he started to drag me away

"No I don't want to, Poland wake up" I shouted desperately trying to get away

"Oh my god your face is so funny right now" Poland said I started to cry I could only hope Poland would take good care of Baltanica it was a good thing Russia had no Idea of her existents.

Poland's POV

I did mean it when I said Lithuania looked funny but I said it because I could see Baltanica watching. I was thinking if Russia saw her he would change his mind and take away Baltanica instead and I knew Lithuania would be able to live with himself if he let his little sister get dragged off instead of him as soon as Russia and Lithuania was out of sight I forced myself to get up and rush over to grab Baltanica I knew she wanted to run after her older brother

"Baltanica I know it's hard but you can't go after him Russia is a huge country you're just a tiny Island"

"I have to do something" she said as her big green eyes filling with tears she began to try and follow but she was still very small so I pick her up and as I did she started to squirm in my grip

"Let me go Poland" she scream at me but I simple started to walk off with her in the opposite direction. she was kicking and flailing but I didn't let go I knew this is what Lithuania would want she finally gave up and started crying in my arms

"Shh I'm sure you and your brother will be reunited one day ok" I said trying to comfort her the best I could.

"For now all you can do is try to be strong ok" I said giving her a big hug

"Ok" she said with tears still pouring out of her eyes trying to look hopeful

"Come on lets go home ok" I said as I started to walk her home but she was still looking in the direction her poor brother was drag off in.


	3. Chapter 3

Baltanica

Chapter 3

Baltanica POV

Ever since my brother was taken away I've been training to get him back so we could be a family again Poland has been impressed at my progress but even though I'm fully grown and ready to fight he won't let me go get Lithuania back. I had just got back from training when I heard Poland talking on the phone with someone

"Liet, I've like already taken some preparation don't worry about it" he said At that point I jumped at the phone

"LITHUANIA I MISS YOU PLEASE COME HOME" I shouted

"You know I can't do that," he said in a whispered voice "I have to go ok I've spent to much time on the phone warning Poland bye" then he hung up, that set me off again Poland always told me I had a temper problem, I tried to run over there to get my brother back but Poland grabbed the back of my shirt preventing me from moving forward Just like always at this point I think it was a reflex

"Where do you thing you're going, you need to like calm down why don't you go to your room like now" He said

"POLAND I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE, LET ME GO, I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISTIONS!" I screamed at him but he simply dragged me to my room and threw me in. I heard the door lock but then I heard some thing a bit more peculiar something dragging across the floor.

Poland POV

This is my final preparation with Baltanica locked in her room she won't be able to go after Russia if she see's him, but I can't take the chance that if I lose that they'll find her so I began to push a bookcase in front of her door

"POLAND WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She screamed at me from the opposite side of the door

"Sorry Baltanica but you have to stay quiet. Germany and Russia are coming here to invade me and I can't take a chance, if they find you they can use you against me" I said

"WHAT! LET ME OUT I WANT TO HELP" she shouted

"No I won't allow that, Don't you worry I'll win and let you out ok just stay quiet"

"Ok" she said very disappointed I had just finished pushing the bookcase in front of her door when I heard my door being kicked in I grabbed my weapon quickly getting ready to fight back. In the end I lost I guess I Liet was right I didn't really have a chance

Russia POV

We began to trash Poland's place it was a lot of fun but I then pushed over this one book case and to my surprise I found a hidden door

"What's this? Germany come here I found a door" I shouted I was curious as to why he wanted to hide this one door. Germany came over and tried the door

"It's locked looks like we need a key to get in" he said. hidden and locked he must have something really priceless to him in there it be fun if I could destroy it in front of him and watch him squirm suddenly I heard Poland shout

"BALTANICA RUN GO OUT THE WINDOW DON'T TRY FIGHT THEM RUN" then we heard a window break from the other side of the door

"There no time" I said as I broke down the door just in time to see a girl jump out the window me and Germany ran to the window and saw the girl was already running for the woods there was no way we were going to catch her right now so I just got a good look at her. She looked just like Lithuania It was so weird. She then stop and turned around and looked directly at us with a fire in her Eyes, stuck her tongue out at us then left in a hurry It seemed looks were the only thing this girl had in common with Lithuania I couldn't wait to find her again and break her little spirit.

Baltanica POV

I ran until I reach the harbor I wanted to fight but I was scared I mean two against one how is that fair I hopped on the boat and released the ropes. I was alone now, sailing back toward the only sanctuary I had left my Island. The cold wet environment mirrored my emotions I've had everyone that I cared about taken away from me. The next day I saw the news paper head line

"POLAND CAPTURED BY GERMANY" I tore up the news paper and ran to my boss

"BOSS WERE GETTING ENVOLED I WILL NOT SIT BY AND WATCH PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT GET HURT ANY MORE!" I shouted at him

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but we have a great protection system here the storms around the Island make it very hard for people to get here unless they know what their doing so we're very safe here" he said calmly at that point I slammed my fist down on the table

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT I CARE ABOUT WHATS HAPPENING TO POLAND AND THE REST OF THE WORLD" I screamed at him at that moment the phone rang

"Hold on Baltanica" My boss said after the a few minutes of him talk I could tell it was not a normal phone call

"HA I'd like to see you try we don't accept your "generous" offer" He shouted then hung up on who ever was on the other end

"Well Baltanica looks like you'll get your wish" he said look sternly at me

"That was Germany's boss he told us if we surrendered and submit to his rule he'd leave us in peace if not we will be invaded by them I've already heard of the atrocities' they do to people under there rule from others that escaped and we are not going to follow the same fate" he said with determination I smiled gave him a salute and left the building heading strait for the harbor. I may be small but that doesn't mean I'm weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Baltanica

Chapter 4

Baltanica's POV

I was so Nervous I was going to meet the others Fighting against the Axis powers. I had never met any other countries besides Poland and Lithuania because of the bad storms around my Island. I walked in to the room and saw 5 people in the room the all turned to look at me I got cold feet until I saw someone I never thought would be there. Russia.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I shouted

Russia POV

I really didn't expect to see her here I just kept quiet while she started shouting she apparently has Quite a temper It was a bit amused seeing her get so angry but then America stepped in

"Dude Russia you know this chick" he asked

"Not really but she apparently knows me" I said

"OF CORSE I KNOW YOU! YOU TOOK MY BIG BROTHER AWAY" She shouted, at this point some of the other Countries were holding her back

"Clam the hell down we don't even know who you are! If your going to be on our side you can't go after Russia" England said she then took a deep breath and, sat down still glaring at me

"My name is Baltanica I'm an Island in the Baltic Sea surrounded by many storms all year so it's hard to reach me I'm the little sister of Lithuania and friend of Poland" she said looking like she was counting to ten in her head. Now everything made sense I can't believe I didn't see it, she and Lithuania look so much alike but they don't act alike that's for sure

Baltanica POV

I hated this I had to work with Russia but the others seemed ok the all introduced themselves to me and got me up to speed. I sat next to France at first When I learned that was a bad move, his hands kept ending up on my leg. When I felt his hand move to my butt I slapped him and moved. no one seemed surprised when I did.

"France you pervert. Don't touch people you just met" England said

"I can't help it! How can you sit next to some one like that and not touch her?" He said

"Dude that's so not cool, here Baltanica you can sit next to me seeing as how the only other seat is next to Russia" America said I accepted he was a little loud and I was a little grossed out by some of his habits but after the meeting we got talking and I found out he's really not that bad. Me and him started telling stories about what our countries are like when he mention something

"You know it's funny Lithuania used to work at my house for a bit, he mentioned you a couple of times, really I thought you were one of his legends or stories. To find out your real is pretty cool." He said getting a bit more serious

"Really he's normally paranoid if he mentioned me to you that means he must trust you a lot more than other people" I said surprised that Lithuania actually told someone else about me

"Hey I know let's be allies that way you don't have to work with Russia all the time kay?" he said cheerfully holding out his hand I smiled and took his hand

"Deal" I said confidently

"Great If you're ever in trouble call me cause remember I'm the hero" he said as he was walking off I smile while shake my head I started to walk towards the door When a hand landed on my shoulder

"You should reconsider that deal, America is a joke of a country you should become one with Russia Da, it's much safe with me" I heard Russia say I slapped his gloved hand away from my shoulder.

"Why would I do that you're a no good vodka drinking bastard focused on nothing more than yourself" I told him with venom in my voice.

"Well for starters you'd get to see your bother and you're much closer to me I can protect you more easily than America" he said

"More like invade me No THANKS!" I said storming out the door.

Russia POV

I arrived back home from the meeting I was still kind of disappointed she didn't want to be friends with me but that wasn't Important right now

"Lithuania, come down here please" I shouted

"Yes sir what can I do for you" He said as timid as ever

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister" I said still sounding cheery, at that point Lithuania went as pale as a ghost.

"Please don't hurt her sir I know she a has a temper but I promise she's harmless Just don't hurt her" he said as he started to beg

"I didn't hurt her at the meeting today. She looked like she wanted to hurt me" I said

"She was at the meeting she can't be going in to the war she's just a tiny Island" Lithuania said as he started to get more and more worried

"Please sir let me visit her I want her to drop out of the war" he said

"Fine you can go see her but be back in one week da" I said


	5. Chapter 5

Baltanica

Chapter 5

Lithuania's POV

After so long I was able to see my little sister but I wish it was under different circumstances I had to convince her to drop out of this war she was going to get hurt I took a deep breath and knocked on her door as soon as it open I was pounced on

"LITHUANIA" I heard Baltanica shout she gave me a bone crunching hug that I couldn't escape

"Baltanica it's good to see you too but I can't breath" I said

"oh sorry I've been training a lot lately I guess I've gotten a lot stronger than I'm used to" she said as she let me breath I was then able to get a good look at her outfit she was in a brown button up shirt with long sleeves with matching pants and black combat boots clearly it was a military uniform I sighed it looked like she was already preparing for war she invited me inside and prepared snacks for us I was ready to explain to her the real reason for my visit

"Baltanica I know you want to help Poland but please keep out of this war ok you're a tiny Island I don't want you to get hurt" I said. It was then like she became a different person her happy demeanor turned into that of anger and disbelief

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANY MORE I DON'T NEED PROTECTION I HAVE A MILITARY I HAVE RESOURCES WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M WEAK JUST BECAUSE I'M A SMALL ISLAND" she shouted clearly she was not going to back down the was nothing I could do to convince her that war was no place for her I felt so helpless so I just decided to drop it for now and enjoy the time I had with my little sister we spent most of our time catching up. Apparently while I was gone she had become more bold and fearless over the years I've been away. One night I was getting changed when she walked in to the room and saw all the scars on my back she freaked

"RUSSIA DID THAT DIDN'T HE" she shouted with her fists clenched I sighed I couldn't deny that Russia was harsh on all of us Baltic States but I got the brunt of the abuse I had her sit down as I explained everything that happened she simply kept the same glare in her eyes as she listen to me

"Hey lets just forget about it ok we don't have that much time to spend together let's just enjoy the time we have ok" she nodded and gave me a big hug. We did many things we used to we went on a picnic on a rare clear day, we had watched a Movie together, and she had even begged me to sing an old lullaby I used to sing to her and end up falling asleep myself Soon my week was up and I had to go back. she begged and pleaded for me to stay but I knew I had to leave

"I'm sorry Baltanica I have to leave ok I'll be sure to call you more often ok" I said

"This is Russia's orders isn't it?" she said with a lot of venom in her voice I turned around and looked at her with concern. I didn't really want to answer that question

"No need to answer I know it's true after this war is over I'm going to destroy him" she said clenching her fists again at this point I had to say something

"No Baltanica you won't" I said

"If you go to war with him your not going to win trust me on this one" I said

"I have to go, promise me you won't do anything reckless please" I pleaded with her

"I sorry I can't but I promise I'll try not to ok" she said I nodded as I got on the boat to return to Russia's house


	6. Chapter 6

Baltanica

Chapter 6

Germany POV

I have just mobilized my navy to capture the Island nation of Baltanica It seemed like a simple enough job she wasn't a big Island the storms were giving us trouble I had notion it would be this rough. At this pace it would take a least a day till get close enough to the Island to launch the planes. I took a look at the map to see if we were on coarse when I heard something I thought I never expected hear out here an airplane I grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked in to the sky it was defiantly an aircraft I didn't recognize the colors I had to be an enemy plane I gave the order to shoot it down when we tried the plane maneuvered out of our line of fire and headed strait in to the storm I've never seen a pilot so crazy in my life

Baltanica POV

"Baltanica I have just received a report from our scouts German forces are approaching from the southwest" My boss said I jumped up. this was the moment I've been waiting for to show the world I'm tougher than I look

"Deploy Air squad 72" I saluted and left I may have not had much contact with the world but from Poland I had received all the latest technology I could get my hands on. I had become the expert of navigation in both stormy waters and skies Germany was about to get the surprise of his life we flew until we could see the ship that was struggling in the rough waters it was time to show the world what I'm made of

Germany's POV

I heard the engines of many planes in the distance and grabbed my binoculars it looked like a whole squadron we would have to launch a counter attack, these weren't Ideal conditions still it had to be done

"Launch" I ordered I then saw all my pilots struggling in the harsh winds while the enemy was flying through the storm with ease. Of course they knew these storms better than anyone else I was foolish to think they would not know how to fly in a storm. One of them flew so close I was able to get a good look at the pilot it was Baltanica herself apparently this was not a girl who would just sit back and watch. They shot down most of my Pilots I called the rest back and decided to rely on my anti air guns to take care of the pesky pilots but they retreated. I looked at the planes I had left and decided that we didn't have enough support after the attack we had to turn back I'd need a different stagey to take over this Island

Baltanica POV

I felt very accomplished I had just shot several German pilots out of the sky, I knew that wasn't the end of this, but I had to tell some one I flew back and immeadtly called my brother but isn't the one who answers the phone

"Hello" I hear a Russian accent say

"Russia I didn't" I started to say but he interrupted

"Oh Hello Baltanica did you reconsider my offer of being my ally"

"No I want to talk to my brother you. vodka drinking ass" I said with a hiss

"He's a little busy right now but why don't you tell me and I'll get it to him" he said cheerfully

"NO I'M ONLY TELL HIM YOU CAN WAIT FOR THE PAPER OR THE NEXT MEETING!" I shouted

"Well I guess he can wait too goodbye" he said

"Don't you dare hang up this" that was all I was able to get out before I heard

"" I slammed the phone down in frustration but then remembered I had another person I could call America I dialed his number and heard him pick up

"Hello this is the hero speaking" he said

"Hello Hero can I speak to America?" I said in a joking tone of voice

"HAHAHA you're too funny Baltanica so what's up you need help or something?"

"Just want to say the planes you lent me flew like a dream, kick Germany right out of my stormy Air space" I said with a lot of Confidents

"Hey that's great I knew you could do it" He said cheerfully

"I'm sure your bother is very proud" He said

"Well I don't know I couldn't get in contact with him, you know, Russia" I said

"I know he would be" America said reassuringly

"Thanks I'll talk to you later" I said with gratitude in my voice

Russia POV

I received the paper the next morning and looked at the headline

"Baltanica Victorious in the Baltic seas Germany forced to retreat" I put it down next to Lithuania It looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"Russia you have to let me call her I need to know if she got hurt in any way" He said

"She sounded fine on the phone yesterday" I said Lithuania was hyperventilating at this point

"Fine you can call 10 minutes got it" I said this wasn't unusual In fact he seemed less focused on his work then ever, he was a nervous wreck ever since he heard his sister was going in to war there were times he was Immobilized on the couch with a terrible stomachache I've even been giving him less of a work load to relive the stress, but the only thing that seemed to relive the stress was his sister. I went to the phone and picked it up as quietly as I could so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello" I heard Baltanica say over the other end

"Baltanica it's me did Germany hurt you in any way, do you have any Injuries at all, are you going to be to be deployed to some where dangerous at all" Lithuania asked

"Lithuania Chill I'm fine and No I'm taking a defensive stance for now" Baltanica answered

"Oh that's good Wait what do you mean for now?" he asked

"I got to get my troops organized and then I'll deploy in to Poland to get rid of the Germany forces there"

"Baltanica that's dangerous you could be hurt badly" He said

"Look I'll be fine I'm not abandoning Poland just like I never abandoned the hope we could a happy family again" she said with sadness in her voice. That hit me like a ton of bricks as weird as my sisters are I would hate to have them dragged away from me. she hated me because I took away her brother and judging by her age now she must have been very young when I did that, Poland must of took care of her after that and I helped take him away too I was no longer paying attention to the conversation I quietly hung up the phone I was so confused I never felt guilty about doing anything before why am I feeling guilty now I shook off the feeling there is no room for sympathy in war I do what I want But there still is that problem with Lithuania I thought for a second and came up with the perfect solution after the war I'd get her to live at my house by whatever means necessary then they would both work for me and Lithuania would not worry as much It was the prefect solution I smiled at my Idea as I took a sip of vodka

"She will become one with Russia whether she likes it or not"


	7. Chapter 7

Baltanica

Chapter 7

Baltanica POV

It was five months in to the war Russia had become more and more annoying he was always acting all friendly asking to hang out together or trying to give me gifts but I knew it was all an act, while America and I were becoming the best of friends to the point where we would always be seen laughing and having a good time together. It was strange but I got the feeling that we were being watched while we were hanging out together but I shook it off. Today was another important meeting and I was so late the storms had been worse the a normal and that was basically like a traffic jam to me I burst through the door panting

"Sorry I'm late" I said I began to walk over to my seat next to America when I felt some one pull me down a different chair next to them I looked at the one who pulled me down and saw it was Russia

"Get your hands off me vodka breath" I hissed as I got up and tried to pull his hand off my wrist but he had quite a grip

"But I want you to sit next to me" he said innocently

"I don't want to, let me go, America help me out here" I said struggling even more against his grip it felt like he was going to break my wrist

"Dude Russia let her go now" he said coming around the side of the table to help me Russia pulled me down again but this time into his lap and held me like I was his favorite teddy bear about to be taken away

"I want her to sit next to me. Is that a problem?" he said the rest of allies all looked at Russia who at this point had a purple aura around him

"Yeah, if she doesn't want to be next to you, that's her choice now let her go" America said as he grabbed one of my arms Russia just tightened his grip

"No!" he said as if he was a child being told to hand over a toy

"Seriously Russia she isn't a toy, she's a country with her own opinions now let go" England said running over to help America tear me from Russia grip. Russia tighten his grip even further at this point it was getting hard to breath

"She's having trouble breathing Russia Let go aru" China said as he rushed over to help Russia loosened his grip but would not let go

"Ok I understand, she's very good looking but seriously your going a bit too far with this Russia, let go" France said. Finally I was pulled from his grip after a lot of struggling from both me and the others I then walked over to my seat next to America. Russia didn't look too happy about it he kept glaring at America. after the meeting Russia walked straight up to America

"Tell me are you and Baltanica Dating you seem to be very close" he asked with a purple aura around him

"What NO we're just good friends that's all" he said looking at Russia like he was crazy

"Good I'm glad" He said confidently

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms

"That you're not dating this Idiot" Russia said pointing to America

"Hey I'm no Idiot at least I have an economy that makes sense" America shouted

"My economy makes perfect Sense but it figures a person like you would understand" Russia Shouted back. They argued for at least an hour when they stop they both went their separate ways I walked out side the building and began to walk towards the harbor when I felt a gloved hand grab me from behind

"Got you" I heard a German Accent say I turned around and sucker punched him in the gut and saw it was who I suspected it was Germany he had been trying these sneak attacks for sometime now. He still had a grip on me but a loose one and after today I was not in the mood to play around but then I felt another person grab me It was his older brother Prussia I could take one of them, but two that was a bit much I tried to give him as solid kick but he blocked it and pinned me down to the ground and took out a needle Germany stood there staring

"Hey west you were right she does look like a female version of Lithuania I bet they're siblings" he said with a grin I struggled but he had me in a unfortunate position He took the needle he held and gave me an Injection in my leg I started feeling dizzy and hazy

"Hey West you remember the deal we had if I catch her I can do what I want with her And I want revenge on Lithuania" he said Germany nodded Prussia picked me up and through me over his shoulder I tried to struggle but what ever he injected was taking effect I felt so weak, all I could do was screamed, and I hoped that one of the allies were near by to hear me I heard him say something else but that's when I couldn't understand much anymore I could only catch bits a pieces of what was going on and before I knew it I had been snatch away from Prussia and he was on the ground, I couldn't get a good look at my rescuer I was so dazed and traumatized by my experience and the drug I finally passed out

Russia POV

I was still angry at America, I was hoping that if Baltanica sat next to me she might become friends with me and eventually live with me, but she started struggling and strangely the more she struggled the more I wanted her to be part of My house when she was close to me my face heated up and my heart started to beat like crazy I didn't understand it, my body never reacted that way and when I heard America tell me that him and Baltanica were only friends a wave of relief washed over me I was thinking about what happen in the conference room when I heard a scream It was Baltanica, I ran as fast as I could when I got there I saw Prussia and Germany. Prussia was holding Baltanica and a needle, god knows what was in that but the final straw was what I heard

"Stop struggling and give in to the drug Mien Florlien, we'll have lots of fun once I get you back to my place" I saw the look in his eyes as he said that they were full of lust and malicious Intent, That did it! I first took care of Germany, he had two free hands which made him the bigger threat then I then turned my attention to Prussia. at this point poor Baltanica looked like she was hang one by a string Prussia put her down with a smirk on his face, she was in no condition to try to escape both of us knew that I grab a metal pipe that I found lying around it wasn't my metal pipe but it would do Prussia tried to punch me but I jumped out of the way and hit him in the jaw with the pipe in one swift motion upwards he went flying backwards. I grabbed Baltanica and ran as fast as I could I could tell she had now passed out. I stopped running and looked at her peacefully sleeping form I felt my heart start to beat wildly again, I couldn't understand why she did this to me. I then heard footsteps headed in my direction I assumed the worst and ran to my car I placed Baltanica in the back seat and quickly drove off I didn't even look back to see who it was I just drove until I got back to my place I got Baltanica out and quickly got inside

"Someone call a doctor now"

Lithuania's POV

I came down stairs when Russia shouted to se what was going on and saw the one thing I never wanted to see my sister lifeless in Russia's arms I panicked I ran up to Russia

"Baltanica are you ok please speak to me say something" I pleaded

"I'm afraid she's out cold Prussia gave her some sort of drug" Russia said rushing past me and heading for one of the guest rooms. I followed him determined to stay by my little sister. Latvia came by to inform Russia that the doctor would be here in an hour

"That's not fast enough go get Estonia he might know what this is" Russia order as he placed Baltanica on the bed. Estonia came running and asked a few question and made told Russia he should wait for the doctor to get here I simply sat and tended to my little sister I knew something like this would happen I just knew she would get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Baltanica

Chapter 8

America's POV

I can't believe what I just saw Russia took off with an out cold Baltanica in his back seat. To say I was furious was the understatement of the year I wanted to rip Russia apart Baltanica was an Ally. I know they weren't on the best of terms but still how could he do this? I got in my car and floored it to Russia's house once I got there I wasted no time in kicking down the door.

"RUSSIA YOU BASTERD WHERE IS SHE!"

Russia's POV

The doctor had arrived and I was feeling a bit more relaxed until I heard a crash at the front door. My first thought was ether Germany, Prussia or maybe both had followed me to finish what they had started until I heard a certain voice

"RUSSIA YOU BASTERD WHERE IS SHE" America had shouted. I rolled my eyes. He was always getting after me for something what was it now? I walked down the stairs calmly and was shocked to see him pointing a gun at my face I lifted my hand's in a defensive position apparently something had really ticked him off

"Ok calm down America what is it this time" I ask calmly

"You know exactly what I'm talking about don't play dumb with me I saw you put Baltanica in the back seat of your car and there was even blood on your pipe I thought the Allies had an agreement not to attack each other." He said still not wavering a bit

"Oh that was you I thought it was-" I started but he did let me finish

"I should have seen it you wanted her to sit next to you, you were giving her gifts and trying to be friendly, you were glad she wasn't dating me because you wanted her and when that didn't happen you decided as usual to take what you wanted so you knocked her out and took her away, so where is she" America shouted at me as he took me in the sight of the gun to show me he wasn't kidding I was never afraid of America but now he was showing me what he's made of and it was starting to scare me

"Now hold on there America I can explain everything just put down the gun I'll show you where she is" I said

"She's not in a dungeon is she" he asked still not lowering the gun

"No no not at all she up stairs in a guest room a doctor is up there now to see if she's ok" I said

"Please on our way up I'll explain everything just put down the gun ok?" I said politely I did not want to tick him off in this mood he nodded and put his gun in his pocket as I explained he look less and less angry which was a bit of a relief. When we got up there the doctor was apparently already done with his exam.

"She's fine it's just a simple knock out drug she'll wake up in 4 to 6 hours" he said as he gathered his things and left. I lead America in to the room I had put her in. Lithuania was still by her side looking as worried as ever when he looked up he looked at America in surprise

"Mr. America what are you doing here?" He asked still not letting go of his sister's hand.

"I came here to be the hero but apparently I had the wrong assumption" He said I had to smile at that at least he admitted he was wrong

"Well thanks for taking care of her Russia but I think I'll take it from here" He said starting to walk over to the side of the bed I ran over and blocked him from get to where he was going

"No no I can take care of her after all her brother is here. Family does help a person heal faster" I tried to reason with him he shook his head and tried to get past me

"No you done enough besides I have the better medical care" he said putting on his annoying grin I was starting to get a little angry at him

"Look I want her to stay here you can come and visit as often as you like and your going to have to come over anyways to fix that door you broke down" I said trying to keep calm

"I'll send you a check now move out of the way I'm taking her to my place to get better treatment" he said starting to get a little angry himself we started to get in to another full blown argument again when I suggested something.

"Alright how about Lithuania chose where she stays" I said knowing full well he would chose me after all he lives with me and he would want to keep an eye on his sister.

"Sounds fine by me" America said apparently just as confident. Lithuania gulped he began to look back and forth between me and America

"So who will it be?" I asked looking at him with a bright smile on my face

"Well um I um"

Lithuania POV

I was looking back and forth between two options one was Russia my boss if he took control she would maybe be force to drop out of the war and then maybe I could spend time with her he also made sure other countries never touched us but she would be in the same situation as me not to mention she was a girl Russia's never really ruled over a girl before except for his sisters and they don't really count because he treats them really nicely no telling how he would treat Baltanica especially with her temper and back talking. Then there was America he was the best boss I ever had it was paradise living with him he would take good care of her and make sure she's safe but I wouldn't get to see her and knowing America he would encourager her to continue the war to make a stand. I weighted my options and made my final choice.

"I'm sorry Russia sir but I chose Mr. America to take care of her" I said Russia looked at me in surprise America looked as if he never had any doubt

"You made the right choice dude I'll take good care of her for you" he said putting his hand on my shoulder look at me sympathetically He scoped up Baltanica and walked out the now broken door Russia was looking like a piece of him was just ripped out of his body. After America's car was out of sight Russia turned to me looking very angry.

"How could you chose him over me I don't understand I would take ten time's better care of her than that capitalist scumbag I can't believe this" Russia yelled at this point I had to say something

"Because I was thinking about what Baltanica would have wanted" I said almost shouted but I quickly put my hand over my mouth I had made a big mistake but doing that. He started to make that noise all us Baltic's dreaded

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"


End file.
